Field
Apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an image erasing device for an electronic chalkboard system to erase an image drawn on a display panel with a pen device in an electronic chalkboard system, a control method thereof, a display apparatus, a control method thereof and an electronic chalkboard system, more particularly to an image erasing device for an electronic chalkboard system configured to easily adjust an area of a region for erasing an image displayed on a display panel when the image erasing device is used, a control method thereof, a display apparatus, a control method thereof and an electronic chalkboard system.
Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is a device that processes image signals/image data input from external sources or stored therein according to various processes to display images on a display panel or screen. The display apparatus is configured as various types, such as a TV, a monitor, a portable media player, or the like. With development in technology, diverse functions are added and reinforced for the display apparatus. For instance, the display apparatus may be configured as an electronic chalkboard system including a pen device which enables a touch on a display panel.
The electronic chalkboard system detects coordinates of a position on the panel or screen touched with the pen device and displays a picture corresponding to the detected coordinates on the panel or screen. Various types of electronic chalkboard systems are realized, for example, in which a pressure-sensitive screen is used for the display panel to detect pressure by the pen device on the panel, in which coordinates of light formed as an image on the screen by light beams projected from the pen device is detected by a charge coupled device (CCD) camera, and in which ultraviolet signals discharged on a plasma display panel (PDP) and a pen device using the signal are used.
However, erasing the image drawn on the panel may be needed in the electronic chalkboard system. Here, erasing all drawn images by resetting the panel is not appropriate for efficiency in utilization. Thus, a structure for erasing only a selective region of the entire image is provided depending on a configuration of the electronic chalkboard system, thereby enabling a user to conveniently utilize the electronic chalkboard system.